Dreaded Butterflies
by MysticVoltage
Summary: You're my dobe, I'm your teme... but how come we're apart? And why do I feel so incomplete without you? Why do I miss you? You make me feels so... different. Do you feel it too? God, I hate those dreaded butterflies.
1. The Beginning: One

Disclaimer: My name is not Masashi Kishimoto so no, I don't own Naruto.

Author Note: Nothing to say but that I hope you enjoy my second fanfic for me post FF. net. It's written in second POV, not to confuse anyone. Anyways, I hope people actually review for this one. Either way, I'm hoping to continue this story. Anyways, on to the story.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE- TEME!

* * *

I hated you.

You were everything that I wasn't. You did everything that I couldn't do. You were smart, and athletic. And you had love-stricken girls that chased you like dogs. But I don't blame them. You're beautiful. From the first time my eyes met your dark, alluring obsidian eyes, I was memorized. Skin that was so pale, yet not to the point that it was transparent and thick, neat raven hair that sat spiked on your head made me always look at you a second time. We were so different. Yet, we were drawn to each other. I began the battle though, a battle of rivals. Was it all a façade? I'm not quite sure. I loved that I was the only one who could remove that annoyed look from your face, even if only for a moment. But there was one place that we became a little less enemies and a little more like allies. And that place was the field. But rivals? Oh, we still remained 100% rivals. In fact, we still remain rivals until this day, just a different kind. Isn't that right, teme?

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter. Pretty short, right?

Could you guess who's perspective this was?

Toodles till next time.

MysticVoltage~


	2. The beginning: Two

Disclaimer: I do not, and probably never will own Naruto... D=

Author's Note: Nananananana.... Chapter 2!

* * *

CHAPTER 2- Dobe.

* * *

I had always thought of you as moron.

You always appeared idiotic, no matter what you said. You always let people trample all over your heart, leaving it vulnerable and injured. But I never once trampled over it. No, I was the one who held you and comforted you and pieced that broken thing back together, right, my Kochou? Just like you comforted me, when I felt as if I could go on no more. Yes, you were my Kochou. You represent one perfectly. You're sun kissed hair that went perfectly with those cerulean eyes that were always bright and innocent. And that lopsided grin that always made those who saw it smile along with you. Hai, you were everything that I needed, and always were. Believe me, there were only two things that I loved. And those were you and soccer. You two took up my heart. You're determination and pig-headed attitude made it obvious that you would be a forward. But of course, I was all-rounded, so it was only suitable that I myself was a midfielder. Yeah, they called us The Magic Duo. A silly name, but we were true to the name. Our passes, were precise and we never missed, not once. We were the star players. But that was middle school. And seeing as we start high school tomorrow, I can only hope and cling to the chance that you'll ring my doorbell tomorrow, grinning and burying all my fears.

So until then, my sweet dobe.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Not much else to say....

Toodle till next time,

MysticVoltage~


	3. First Day of School Dobe Style!

Disclaimer: I do not and most likely will never own Naruto. Thanks for asking though.

Author's Note: Ello! I just wanted to say that I am pumped and ready to update after seeing that I got my first review XD I know, lame isn't it? Anyways.... I now present you with..... Chapter 3 of 'Dreaded butterflies'. Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 3- The First Day of School, Dobe Style!

* * *

The first day of school always seemed to sneak up behind us, right teme? But you always managed to seem so calm, so relaxed. That why it was always special when I came pounding down the street and bashing on your front door, waiting to see your pretty face. You always seemed like a doll, with that feminine face and dark unreadable eyes of yours. Always the same lines we said, as if we were trapped in time. "Oi Sasuke, open up 'ttebayo! It's the first day of school, and new year!" I remember everything so clearly. "I'm coming dobe, just calm down It's only six am." Your deep smooth voice would reply. And as you opened door, I would squeeze through and plop myself on your furniture. And as I waited for you to finish up and lock up the house, we'd be chatting away, as if we had not seen each other all summer long. And imagine how I must have felt, realizing that you were in all of my classes. Do you know how hard I worked during the summer, just to have a chance at being in some classes with you? I had to choose all academic classes; after all, you were a genius, a prodigy. But I managed. Just like I had always managed to make you smile. And as we left the house, both of our knees shaking, I knew that I'd be fine.

I'd be fine as long as I had you by my side, Sasuke.

* * *

Short, right? Well anyways, there's not much to say but read and review, and that I'll updating as soon as possible. Mostly on weekends. Thanks!

Toodles till next time,

MysticVoltage~


	4. A little demon called hate

Disclaimer: Unforunately, I don't currently own Naruto and never have.

Author's Note: I like the reviews, and love the feedback. That's all I really have to say besides enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 4- A little demon called hate... Oh, and a broken heart.

* * *

I had hated her from the moment that I met her.

It was the first day of highschool, and she was in our homeroom. She had come over with a giggly blush, short pink hair pulled back by a headband and smiled at me. I saw your reaction immediately and I had thought, 'No!' Your eyes were glazed over with a look that I had only seen in old love movies, and you cheeks were as red as the girl. "Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno!" She said cheerily and even though she never said it, I knew that introduction was directed to me. Already I felt annoyed. I felt annoyed that you were intrigued by a girl who had absolutely no interest in you. And I felt annoyed that she had bothered me in the first place. I couldn't find my voice to speak for it was hidden away somewhere deep in my body. So you answered for me. "Hey! I'm Naruto and that's Sasuke." You chirped up, returning the bright smile. The girl nodded, emerald eyes looking at the ceiling deep in thought. "So… I'll see you two later?" She asked, winking at me. I tried to hide a scowl but it surfaced anyways. And from that moment on, I knew that high school was going to be a very painful time for me. I watched as you tried to talk to her as much as possible always grinning, and she tried to drag me into all of the conversations. And how she always followed us around, so that we never had quality time together. And then you stopped hanging out with me all together. You never waited by my locker, or sat with me in class. You were with her all the time. That witch. So I tried to get a grasp of myself, and find another group to hang out with. And then came the last phone call. So I hung around with this red head named Gaara mostly. But of course, Sakura was always asking where I was. And I pretended not to notice that you always lied about me, saying I had band, or was absent. I remember that I had called you, wondering if I could come over. "It's me." I had said, my usual greeting for when we conversed over the phone. "…Hey." You had replied. I never thought much about the pause at the time. "Want to come over? Maybe we could kick a ball around? We haven't done that in a while…" I found that my voice was pleading, against my free will. "Sakura's over. I can't." You said simply. Even though I didn't like Sakura much, I thought that I would at least give it a try, "…Maybe I could come over then?" I asked hopefully. We hadn't seen each other very much the last week or so. But I never knew that you would explode. "…No. It's always about **you**! You don't know how I feel! You don't even _like_ her! All you do is steal her away from me!" You screeched through the phone. We both remained silent for a while, "…Sasuke, I just want to hang out alone with her, is all. Maybe some other time." You said after a while, as if you hadn't just yelled at me. "Yeah, maybe some other time." I found my voice weak this time. I realized how weak I sounded, as if I might break. "Sasuke, try to understand how I feel-" I hung up on you. You had made no attempt to apologize. After that, I began to just go to my room after I came home, curling up on my bed. I would stare at the phone or at the wall, hoping that you would call. We made no attempt to speak to each other at school. To think that a girl would come between us. You broke my heart, dobe. But I missed you.

I missed my Kochou.

* * *

Well, that's all folks for chapter 4. Long enough for you? Anyways, g'night.

Toodles till next time,

MysticVoltage~


	5. Order Up!

Disclaimer: I do not yet earn the anime 'Naruto'. I'm working on it though.

Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated during the week, it's just that school is killer. Oh, and I've got some good news and bad news. The bad news is that I'm not going to be able to update during the weekdays. And the good news is... This is March break for all us school kids so I get this whole week off. So that means faster updates this week! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this new chapter of 'Dreaded Butterflies'.

* * *

CHAPTER 5- Did I Just Hear an Order for a New Best Friend?!

* * *

I felt like a monster. I had been starting to believe that I _was_ a monster.

I remembered how angry was after I talked to you on the phone. I was angry at you for being a girl-magnet and an instantly likeable guy and I was angry at myself for being a jerk to you, my best friend. I wondered why I felt so empty, even though I knew that you had clearly backed off. From then on, you made no attempt to talk to me, to be my friend anymore. I thought that I would apologize the next time that I saw you grin and then we'd pretend that the whole thing didn't even happen. Then I saw why you weren't around. You had found yourself a new group of friends, a new _best friend_. And I was left behind. Why back then, every time about I thought about him, that disgusting excuse for a best friend, my heart wrenched. Gaara was his name, wasn't it? He was a redhead who always wore heavy eyeliner, which surrounded pretty aqua blue eyes. But…. He was attractive and not only that, but he was thoughtful, understanding even. So I fought fire with fire. I decided that I would claim a new best friend as well. And I had the perfect candidate. His name was Kiba Inuzuka, a generally friendly guy that shared most of my- no, our classes. He wasn't incredibly attractive, no but he was fairly good looking and had moments when he looked absolutely godly. So from that moment on, I made it my mission to befriend Kiba. Whether it was saving him a seat it class- your seat that you had abandoned, or offering him my dessert a lunch, I was a nice to him as I could be. And in return? I found out that Kiba was actually a really cool guy, who personality totally matched mine. He was wild and goofy, brave and cool. We started to hangout, and sure, Sakura was still around. I still invited her over, hung out with her… Heck, I even sat with her friends at lunch. They were all I had. That is, until I got close with Kiba. He could make me laugh, but not in the way you could. He was growing on me. But still, he didn't replace the gap you had left in my heart. He wasn't on the same level. He couldn't compare with you. It hurt teme.

It really hurt.

* * *

So... That's it for this chapter! What did you guys think? Was it good enough for you? And don't forget to review! Chow.

Toodles till next time,

MysticVoltage~


	6. Lunchroom Chaos

Disclaimer: Naruto. Would be awesome if I owned it but I don't. So what?

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a little while. I sorta got caught up in the whole March Break thing, y'know? Anyways, I took the suggestion of spacing out my chapters into more that one paragraph. You guys tell me what you think, okay? That's about it.... I bring you the Sixth Chapter of Dreaded Butterflies.

* * *

CHAPTER 6- Lunchroom Chaos.

* * *

I was really mad at you.

I couldn't believe that you had seriously just did that to me, decided that you had a right to be there, to re-enter my life after a month without any exchanged words. I was still upset, still healing, still not yet ready for this next step. But deep down, I knew it was that pinked haired girl's doing. I knew that she had figured out that something was wrong. I knew she had figured out from the moment she dragged you towards my table at lunch, urging you to sit with us asking you why we didn't hang out anymore. I watched with a non-interested look as you tried to tell her that you couldn't sit with us but really? I was wanted to observe what you would do. I had groaned, dropping my head on the table, ignoring the pain that followed the action

"Gaara, kill me now." I remembered saying, my voice muffled.

"Sure. But then, I would probably end up in jail, wouldn't I? Not that I mind of course." He replied, a small smirk playing on his lips.

And to make matters worse, Sakura's entire posse came. And that group consisted of Ino Yamanaka, Sai, Kiba Inuzuka, a bunch of girls whose names I either didn't know or didn't remember and you. Wherever Sakura went, you bunch of brainless morons were sure to follow.

"Saaaaasuke!" She called out from the other side of the cafeteria as she approached with her group following.

I hadn't responded. Instead, I focused on pretending to be dead or asleep from my position on the table, whichever worked best. And Gaara, being the good guy he is elbowed me in the ribs, gaining an annoyed grunt from me.

"Oh… Is he awake?" Sakura had asked Gaara, and I remembered hearing a hopeful sigh of relief, which I assumed came from you.

"…" Gaara didn't respond, pretending that the music coursing his earphones were too loud and I heard you try to persuade her once again to go back to your regular lunch table.

But she didn't give up dobe. Oh, of course not. Because Sakura didn't give up until she got what she wanted.

"Well…?" She asked Gaara again, and I heard a peeved response from Gaara.

It seemed liked someone had tried to touch his precious earphones. And that had never been a good.

"Don't touch my earphones." Gaara had said dangerously, confirming my thoughts.

I heard a small response from Sakura but she still didn't leave.

"Stop. Go away!" I heard Gaara roar, clearly annoyed now, but still I didn't hear Sakura retreating.

"…" There was nothing for a while… and then…

"SASUKE WAKE UP." And a rough shove. So much for being a friend. So much for avoiding you. God, save me now. I raised my head reluctantly, trying to appear sleepy, groggy even. And when I looked up… I looked right into your blue eyes. Your gorgeous cerulean blue eyes and thought that I was going to die. They were so beautiful… yet they held so many emotions. I thought I would burst. I couldn't say anything but I didn't have to. Sakura did all the talking. She sat down as if the table was her birthright, as if she sat here everyday and started to yammer on to me. I felt like clubbing, like strangling her until her throat could not emit her pretty little voice anymore. As my arms clenched into fists, I closed my eyes trying to hold myself back, counting slowly to ten. I was not going to make a scene in the cafeteria… I was not going to make a scene in the cafeteria… When I reopened my eyes, I saw that the rest of Sakura's group had sat down. And even though I felt many pairs eyes on me, the pair I noticed the most and that effected me the most were your eyes, Naruto. I averted my eyes to Ino and Sai. I was astonished. I tried to listen into what they were saying. What would you have done if you were in my position? I knew you were stronger than me in ways. You could allow people to get close without getting hurt. But me? I didn't want to get close to people because I _knew _I would end up hurt in the end. Just like what I was feeling then. I strained to hear what they were saying, but I could still only make out little parts.

"…Sasuke…Naruto… Huge fight… Over Sakura… dating Sasuke… Naruto jealous… Sakura… Using Naruto…"

I didn't know what to do anymore. I felt like fighting, like screaming, like pulling my hair and telling those two how wrong they were and to just shut up. I could feel myself reddening and I could feel my body heating up. Sure, I didn't care if the talked trash about me but you, Naruto? They were supposed to be your friends, people you could trust and depend on. Then again, you weren't a very good friend yourself, were you? I opened my mouth to say something, anything to stop them from saying the things they were …

"You two are scumbags, you know that? It's really not nice to gossip, is it? Oh, as since I'm in a 'question' mood, why don't you and your bunch take a hike?" I was startled when instead of my own voice; I heard Gaara's cocky, reassuring, confident voice. The whole table fell silent, Ino's face instantly turned beet red as she scowled and Sai muttered a reply. I couldn't help it. I could feel the sides of my mouth pulling upward, and before I could stop it I was laughing. Even though I didn't want to be laughing like this, like a complete maniac, I was. I couldn't take it anymore. The situation was just so… funny at the time. Relief, gratitude, hope, sadness. I brought my hands up to my face to hide it away, but it was too late. Everyone was looking at _me_ now. Even you were looking at me, dobe.

Even you.

* * *

Well, that's all for the sixth chapter of Dreaded Butterflies. Remember to review and hopely the next chapter will be up by the weekend.

Toodles till next time,

MysticVoltage~


	7. Author's Note: Hiatus

**Author's Note: **

Hi guys, I know I haven't been updating recently, but things in my life have been pretty hectic. My dad's been sick for the last coupe of months, and between spending time with him, school and visiting him when he was in the hospital, I haven't had a lot of free time. He's been really sick, so it's understandable. On Sunday, May 2nd 2010, he passed away in the hospital. Things are really hard now, I haven't been going to school or anything. I'm a Daddy's Girl, so this is hitting me really hard. With all of this happening, I don't think I'll be updating any of my stories anytime soon. I'm really sorry guys, but please try to understand. I was actually working on uodates but right now, I just can't.

Thanks for understanding, and I'll try to get back on track as soon as possible.

Really sorry, again.

~Mystic_Voltage


End file.
